Wish Into Fiction: A Pirate Story
by MissDaydream
Summary: What will happen when two girls from our time are transported back to the pirate era? Read to find out ; AU, Non-Slash and Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Co-written by CobraStyleLove**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PotC, sadly, but if we did then Elizabeth might just have a very nasty 'accident'...**

* * *

**Note: AU. Although this begins quite predictably, we tried to break away from the typical after that. The characters that enter the story do not follow the already written plot.**

The bus slowed to a stop at the overcrowded station, the door swinging open to allow the people to disembark. A pair of girls exited in the middle of the bustling throng. Nothing about them was thoroughly remarkable and they blended into the people around them. The smallest had light brown hair pulled loosely into pigtails that reached her chest. The other was slightly taller, though not enough to tower over her friend. Her hand was constantly at her cheek, brushing stray locks of auburn hair away from her face. Their clothes, again, were nothing special- the brunette was clothed in black and white chequered shorts, and a bright hoodie, the other in a pair of baggy, grey jogging bottoms and an orange vest.

They were currently on a shopping trip, trying to make the most of their remaining time, before college started back, in just a few days. The girls, Laura Hayes and Emma Roland, were the best of friends, and basically did everything together- including sharing a dorm in college, and taking the same subjects. Purses in hands, they set off. The streets were packed with people who had the same idea as them. Shops were stiflingly hot as the bodies pressed together, the stored over-crowded. Searching for a bargain, Laura heard Emma's voice drift across the sea of noise, as she called her over to look at some tee shirt or other. Emma has always been the loudest of the inseparable pair. Laura was the quiet, practical one, the think-before-act one. They were good for each other, as they balanced out the others personalities.

After about fifty minutes of forcing their way through the stuffy streets, they decided to grab something to eat, something that wasn't fast food, dripping in God-knows-what. They turned down the first side street they came to, and entered a café to the left hand side. It was a pretty little tea room, that served only organic meals. They sat and ate for a while, leaving only when they were completely satiated. The shop neighbouring the small restaurant looked dim, but rather interesting- a sort of antique store.

A chime above the door announced their appearance, as they gingerly stepped inside. A boy of about fifteen sat behind the counter, moshing along to whatever music was blasting through his headphones. The contents was mostly junk, but walking along the shelves a few interesting items began to catch their eyes. A glowing red crystal, a matching set of necklaces, a shimmering diamond broach, and a mirror engraved in Chinese lettering. But, by now, money was running low, and they were weighed down by heavy bags. Laura picked up one of necklaces gently, examining the Latin inscription on the front. "Vestri Pectus Pectoris Votum..." she whispered, reading the lettering. The chain was silver, with a pendant of the same colour attached to it. It was encrusted with a dozen different coloured crystals. They were beautiful, and the price tag read £25- a price that seemed ridiculously cheap to her.

The bus ride home was more enjoyable than the first, thanks to the presence of their new purchases. By now their necklaces- or, rather, chokers, as they only reached the hollow at the base of the throat- were hanging around their necks, heated to the touch of their slightly chilled skin, During the summer Emma stayed with her family, mooching off them until the year started. Presently, the house was empty, thanks to her parents away at a party, and her younger brother at a 'gig', in the concert hall. He was staying at a friends afterwards- something which surprised Emma, as she hadn't known her brother even had any friends- so they had the house to themselves.

Laura flopped down onto the sofa, as she never felt awkward here, given she knew this house almost as well as her own. She listened to the sounds of glasses clinking together, from the kitchen. Within a few minutes, Emma hurried in carrying a tray covered in items guaranteed to be bad for their health. She bent and placed it down on the glass coffee table in front of them, grabbing the television remote in the process. The next few hours were spent watching random television programmes and drinking their way through several bottled of WKD, finally settling with a half bottle of Vodka. They weren't late going to bed, as they had been drinking since about seven.

After a short disagreement, Laura pulled the pillow up and lay back on the bed. Emma tugged th**e **sleeping bag around her, grumbling about being made to sleep on the floor in own home. She slipped a DVD into the player and sat back to watch Pirates of the Caribbean. After laughing hysterically at Johnny Depp -or 'Jack Sparrow'- trying to yank a sword out of the door, a sword that was incidentally thrown by Orlando Bloom- or 'Will Turner', Emma lay back and turned her head in time to hear Laura murmur, "Wouldn't it be amazing to be there?"

"Yeah, I wish..." Emma replied, and lay back closing her eyes, as Laura giggled sleepily.

"Mm-hmm, me too..." was that last thing that was said, before they drifted off instantaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own PotC sadly apart from our two gorgeous characters!**

Emma, the first to wake as usual, winced a sharp pain sped through her skull. The only sound was that of waves gently lapping a shore, not a normal sound for her. One, she lived about twenty miles away from the sea, two, it was never this calm around her so where were they? Slowly, she opened one eye squinting into the glaring sun. Both widened as she finally realised what she was seeing, the clear blue sky above them was surreal and beautiful that she blinked quickly trying to come to terms with the scene before her. She sat up slowly, wondering where they were but no answer revealed itself.

She scanned her surroundings for clues before realising that Laura was still fast asleep on the ground beside her. Sighing, she lent down to shake the still snoring girl.

"Laura....Laura, wake up!" She groaned groggily and moved away.

"Gerrof! What do you want?" It took a few seconds for her to come around fully but when she did the look on her face was so bemused that it was almost comical. "Where are we? Emm....?" Already, the look on her face had changed to one of panic. Emma knelt down and smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"I'm not exactly sure, babe. But we'll find out and it'll be fine." Standing again, she looked around again. They were in a small side street made completely of large grey stones, no-where she recognised. Wood and other rubbish was piled around them outside large wooden doors. Everything looked so _old_.

"Shit," Laura murmured finally into the quiet. Emma laughed quietly, shit, it seemed to her was the perfect description of their situation. To be honest, both girls were handling it pretty well and were relativity calm.

"Exactly what happened last night Em?" But neither of them could remember anything, as far as they could remember, they had done nothing out of the ordinary. "Lets get out of here, shall we?" Emma ventured without letting the smile drop from his face.

Emerging from the alleyway, both of them blinked in the blinding sun. Well, wherever they were, it certainly wasn't the Britain, it was way too hot. This, though made them ask, _where are we_? By now, Emma had given up smiling and her face was not frozen in a confused frown. The street they had walked into was busy, full of men and women wearing clothes that were very different to theirs. The women that were sending death glares their way were wearing dresses that fell to the floor and were cinched in tightly at the waist. The men wore simple blouse-like shirts and dark breeches, it wasn't surprising, therefore, that they were getting looks that clearly told them that they did not belong here. After all, they were still wearing what they had fallen asleep in, and due to the drink, it was what they had worn the same day. This place really didn't look like that it was in the 21st century, it was like another era or something. The first door they came to was a bar, or tavern, called 'Mama Loa's'. Emma pushed the rough wood door open and, glancing back to her best friend, stepped through. Everyone there looked towards the new comers in unconcealed curiosity. Laura swallowed and shoved Emma forward into the throng. The large woman behind the bar, presumably Mama Loa, smiled welcomingly, although the girls were aware that they had no money they stood at the bar hesitantly. There was a problem, what drinks did they have here?

'Two...Ales please?' Laura ventured after a nudge from Emma, and shrugging helplessly. Ale seemed appropriate somehow. The landlady seemingly saw nothing strange in the request and, after pushing the two foaming glasses towards them, moved on to the next customer.

Exchanging a long glance, the two girls headed towards the corner and the empty table that stood there. Sitting there made them feel more secure, the room was dim, there being very few windows and the air was thick with smoke and fumes. They sipped their ales slowly to begin with, it wasn't really a good idea to be drunk in a place like this, alone and penniless. The drink was surprisingly good but as they had never had it before, neither was sure if it was supposed to taste like this. They sat there for what felt like hours, and after five ales each, the room was starting to get a bit fuzzy. The door swung open and two men swaggered in. Mmm, they were gorgeous. Emma stared open mouthed subtlety gone with the amount of drink she had drunk. Laura, following Emma's gaze, noticed the men as they seemed to notice the two of them. By now they were making their way over to them slowly.

'Hullo, Miladies. Can we buy ye a drink?' The dark haired man smirked as Emma looked up at him.

'If you want...' The girls exchanged glances but neither could think of anything to say. They took this as an invitation to sit and as one set off towards the bar, the other sat beside Laura, who moved up to make room for him. _OhMyGod! _Emma thought frantically as the bar-boy carried their drinks to them and the other man joined them, sitting on Emma's other side. Here they attracted attention straight away, but at home? Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Nobody even so much as looked their way. Basically, they were inconsequential nobodies.

"So ladies, wher' ya from?" The dark haired man next to Laura, lent forward over his flagon and grinned at them. He raised an eyebrow as Emma began "England" but was cut off by Laura's "Germany". Smiling uneasily, she figured that if they came from somewhere not that well known then people would be less likely to realise that they were wearing clothes way ahead of their times. The conversation continued without any more overly awkward questions, but a lot more alcohol changing hands. It was rapidly going to their heads and they were getting dizzy and light-headed.

Not once did it occur to the girls that it was unwise to be sitting here with these strangers – but then, they were too drunk to really realise anything. It didn't matter, they were having fun weren't they? Recklessness was a nice feeling – at least it was tonight. They were downing drink after drink, and talking for what felt like hours on end – it was getting darker now, twilight. Laura's eyelids began to droop and her eyes flickered closed, her head leant sideways onto Emma's shoulder. The last thing that Emma remembered was Laura slumping unconscious beside her before her own eyes gave up the struggle.

****************************************************************************

Waking up this time was a rather more painful ordeal. They were lain out side by side on a freezing cold cobbled street, heads thumping with the reminder of the ale. It was night time, the sky was pitch black and glimmering with stars that were unfamiliar to her. She groaned as she tried to move and discovered that her wrists were bound behind her back. What the fuck...?

"Awake, are we my darlings?" That voice was familiar: one of the men from before. Shit. What the hell had happened to them last night?

"What's going on?" Laura's voice trembled as she spoke up, her eyes wide with terror. Emma felt the familiar stab of protectiveness for her best friend and bared her teeth at the men before her. The tallest of them winked at her before turning to the bustling street behind them.

"140 coins for this pair of gorgeous, new, unnatural maidens from the far-away land of Germany!" He shouted to them, playing the crowds well. Luckily for them it seemed, no-one was interested in them tonight.

"Try calling me unnatural again...?" Emma threatened. She couldn't believe that they were actually being sold. They sat there in the night time euphoria of the place, awaiting their fates. Two drunk but familiar young men stumbled out of a tavern ahead of them.

"Well, well, well. What do we 'av 'ere then?" One slurred, leaning forward as he spoke. The shorter and younger looking of the two held back. The girls knew these men.

"Jack Sparrow...!" Emma spluttered quietly whilst Laura murmured "Will Turner" in a breathy voice. The noise of Tortuga at night is so great that they were instantly drowned out but the shouting. But now they knew for certain that they were dreaming, Will Turner and Jack Sparrow were fictional characters in a Disney film! Not real people that go around buying you! Their kidnappers seemed thrilled at these prospective buyers and smiled greasily at them, stepping forward.

"New in, Sir. 140 coins for the two. Are you interested?" Although Laura could here the exchange going on, it was of no consiquence to her at that particular moment. Will Turner and Jack Sparrow were actually standing a few feet away from them! How often did that happen?

Jack and Will had recently returned from a highly sucessful mission just off the Spanish main, managing to take two English East India Trading Company ships in a week. So they has plently of money to spend and had done so that night in that particular tavern so they were hardly in the right mind. But at the moment, Jack's mind was set on one fact. He wanted these girls. So, with hardly a second thought, the money changed hands and the two small figures that were staring at him in disbelief were in his possession.


End file.
